It Ends Tonight
by LoveSunshinex
Summary: Usagi has to make the ultimate decision, choosing between Seiya and Mamoru. Who will it be? [OneShot]


**It Ends Tonight**

_Summary – Usagi has to make the ultimate decision, choosing between Seiya and Mamoru. Who will it be? _

_[OneShot_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon._

_Sorry for any mistakes._

_!//PMan.x♥™  
_

* * *

"Wait." The raven haired man called ending their intense first kiss that night.

"What's wrong?" the petite blonde girl said stroking his arms up and down.

"Erm…" he said hesitantly.

"Seiya?" she questioned.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

"What do you mean? We love each other and want to be with each other, don't we?" she smiled sweetly.

"Of course I love you but it's just that. I think it's time to end our relationship."

She let go of him taking a couple of steps backwards. "End our relationship. What are you talking about?"

"About us, Odango. I don't think I can handle this anymore."

"You didn't say that anything was wrong before. Tell me what's wrong."

"My mind," He held his hands to his head and gripped some of his glossy black hair. "It's about to explode. I don't think I can handle this anymore. You and Mamoru together, I'm going to fall to pieces watching you with him. I know he's a great guy and everything but Odango, it's time for you to choose. Me or him?"

"Seiya, you know I can't choose between you and him. I love him and I love you. It's too difficult, too complicated." She leant on a chair by the kitchen table hoping to steady herself. He took his hands away from his head and held hers in comfort.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to choose."

"I can't do this."

"You have to Usagi." He said holding onto her hand tighter, looking deep into her luscious, deep pools of azure eyes.

"You don't understand, Seiya. You've never had to choose between two people that you've loved."

"I have." He said quietly.

"What?" she said astounded.

"I've chosen before and look where it landed me? He smiled sadly.

"You mean, you had to choose between me and Princess Kaykuu and you chose me over her? But she's your princess, she was the one you were trying to find and found."

"Yeah, I guess but I fell in love on the way."

She got up and hugged him whispering in his ear softly "Oh! I never knew. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"In case this ever happened, I don't want to change your opinion about who to choose just because I chose you over the princess."

"I can't believe you Seiya. I'm flattered."

"You still have to decide, Odango."

She laughed uneasily. "I can't ever choose."

"Odango, I'm being serious now. You're going to have to."

"Seiya, you can't make do this."

"It's him or me."

"Stop it." Tears formed in her eyes.

He shook his head. "I can't just sit here anymore and watch you while you're with him and your friends are talking how cute you two look together. I just can't. It's pulling me apart. I need to get out otherwise, who knows what's going to happen."

"We can still make this work. We've made it this far."

"I can't keep on coming over whenever you want some sex."

"Seiya, I love you. I'm not using you." She said.

"I know but I love you too much. It's too hard. If you can't make a decision, I'm going to have to" He walked towards the door.

"Seiya. Where are you going?" she asked scared.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. Get away. Leave." He turned the door knob.

"You can't leave me. I need you." Stray tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, you're going to have you to choose."

"But I can't make a decision. You love you both so much. I'm sorry."

"I guess this is it then. Goodbye Odango. I'll love you forever and remember that you shine brighter than anyone." He smiled sadly while tears formed in his eyes. He opened the door and walked through it without turning back.

Stunned, she stood looking absent minded at the wooden floor. The tears which fell created an ocean upon the floor. She wiped the tears away quickly and ran through the door of her apartment after him.

"Wait! Wait! Seiya!" shouted down the corridor.

She ran through the corridor to the lift and pressed the button numerous times impatiently. She had to catch him and tell him how much he meant to her. The lift slowly rose up to her floor.

Ground floor

….

….

….

….

1st floor.

She didn't have time for this. If she didn't go down now she would never catch him. She stopped waiting for the lift and headed down the stairs. There were a couple of hundred of steps but she would give anything to see him. She ran quickly down the stairs falling frequently but it didn't stop her.

Finally, she reached the foyer of her apartment building. Rain was beating heavily against the concrete floor outside. Lightning stuck and thunder rumbled but today nothing was going to stop her. The rain soaked her right through as she sprinted outside calling for him.

"Seiya!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I choose you. I need you. I love you!"

Her tears mixed with the cold, wet rain created thick black mascara lines down her cheek. Her silky golden hair became limp while her clothes clung to her body. She looked left and right frantically demanding to see him.

"Seiya!" she called again. "I choose you!!"

At long last, she gave up. She sat on the curb of the street and cried.

'I can't believe I let him go.' She thought.

While she sobbed, a man with jet-black walked up to her an umbrella over his head.

"Usagi?" he asked.

She looked up hoping to see Seiya who would pick her up and kiss her avidly, telling her that he loved her and that he made a mistake in walking through that door. But it wasn't sadly him.

"Mamoru?" she said

"I saw just coming to see you. What are you doing sitting out here in the thunderstorm?"

She looked down at the floor and cried some more. It was an amazement to her that she still had tears left.

"Come on," Mamoru said taking her hand and lifting her up. "Let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

Without any strength left, Usagi took his hand and went back inside into her apartment.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd love to hear your comments._

_xxx _


End file.
